transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2030 Olympics: Blueshift vs Redshift (Full Combat)
Six Lasers - Planet XXX Screw you guys, I'll build my own theme park! With hookers and blackjack! You know what, forget the theme park! Technically a small asteroid, Planet XXX resides in the Six Lasers solar system's outer rim, tucked out of harm's way. A misshapen planetoid, this down and dirty attraction is usually not mentioned in the rest of the ads, as Six Lasers puts on a family friendly public front. Those interested will know where to find it. The attractions themselves reside in a single domed fortress consisting of a docking bay with a discreet shuttle that arrives every hour, and the main entertainment area. Inside, the facilities resemble a crude strip joint, with all manner of exotic aliens and robots on display. Although the variety is immense, humanity's lack of a galactic presence has resulted in little in the way that a human would find sensual. It the very least it's amusing and/or gross. Planet XXX also has ready access to more liquor than anywhere in the system aside from Bar Moon. Shady dealings often take place here. Blueshift sits on a stool in a skuzzy bar, watching an alien poledancer. It is an alien made out of poles, dancing about. "Feh" he mutters. "That's one fat pole" Bartender Schnorr, a blue alien with an enormous nose and a black tank top, is wiping down some empty glasses. "Aren't you one of them Olympic fighters?" he asks with a loud sniff in Blueshift's direction. "Risky thing, being in a bar where you could be attacked by anyone.. anywhere!" Boomslang is at the bar, his Turbo Old Fashioned neglected while he sketches something on a napkin, angles and vectors. "Assassins everywhere," he agrees in a low voice. Redshift is here in the bar, but not /at/ the bar; Instead, the red-painted space warrior is in a dark, shady corner, where he seems to be exchanging galactic credits with a dark, shady individual. No doubt trying to lay down some bets on his eventual wins in the upcoming Olympic events. "Yes" hisses Blueshift as he spots Redshift, his blue eyes glinting with malice. "I am the GREATEST olympic fighter. Bartender, to arms!" He slaps a scorecard into one of the bartender's hands as he rises to his feet, kicking over the stool and smashing it to pieces. "REDSHIFT!" he roars, his sword bursting into light. "LET this be our FINAL BATTLE!" And then, with no regard to paying customers, he charges forwards, swinging at Redshift's face! Combat: Blueshift strikes Redshift with his Piercing Strike attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Redshift's Accuracy. (Blinded) "No. No, really. No, I don't work here," Fusillade growls out to some of the clientele,. Blueshift's lunge tips her over, and she's back up on both feet in a flash, pistol raised and trained on the back of his head. "Oh," she remarks dryly, and reholsters. Fusillade murmurs, mostly to herself, "Why do I get the feeling there isn't going to be a roof left on this place by the time this is done?" Redshift's head turns as he hears the unmistakeable voice of his brother screaming across the bar. Turning his head might've been a mistake, it seems, since Blueshift's flashing energy sword slashes across his chiseled, masculine features. His left eye explodes into shards of red glass, as the sword deftly slashes through his face. "AAAGH! Blueshift, you'll /pay/ for that!" Redshift shouts, bringing his rifle to bear. No time to charge it up, but he needs to try and get the more melee-oriented brother out of his face. He blasts a low-powered shot off with his plasma rifle, hoping to peg Blue, minus an optic or not. Combat: Redshift misses Blueshift with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -5 Redshift features aren't really all that chiseled OR masculine, though. Boomslang's chiseled enough for two. "I don't think so Redshift, I don't pay for ANYTHING" shouts Blueshift as he ducks to the side, grabbing a nearby dancer and using her as a shield for Redshift's attack. He the holds it up as a body-shield, pushing his gun through the hole in the chest of the now screaming alien, like some sort of gun-shield. But it's okay, the alien is fine, it has alien biology, okay. At least, that's what we'll tell the kids. "Now I will take your greatest LOVE from you!" he cackles. "Your SPEED!" Combat: Blueshift strikes Redshift with his Speed Stealing Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Redshift's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Mmmmmm.. energon!! "One of you is going to be cleaning that up!" Bartender Schnorr's big blue nostrils flare in the direction of Blueshift and Redshift. He glances down to the scorecard in his hands, his pupils dilating as he tries to determine the words scrawled on it. "Step One, secure the 'Underbase'? Step Two, question-mark, question-mark, question-mark, question-mark? Step Three, profit? Hey, pal! I think you gave me the wrong card!" The large nosed alien shakes his head before shuffling down to the side of the bar where Fusillade is. "What'll it be, girl?" Fusillade props herself up on the bar, demeanor much more pleasant at the promise of spiked energon. "Mmm. I could go for some AvGas with a sprinking of Trinitite, neat. You -do- know that these two bozos have space engines, they're likely to take off in the middle of this place. I like the short one," she hisses this last in a secretive whisper. Boomslang ducks as Redshift's wayward plasma bolt almost takes off the end of one of the wing roots that stick up on either side of his head. "Hey, watch it," he snaps over his shoulder as he straightens up. Bartender Schnorr looks puzzled, "Which one's the short one?" He begins pouring Fusillade's drink in a Transformer-sized rocks glass. High-octane aviation fuel is poured in first, followed by a shake of glassy residue bits from an Old Bay-lookin' can with 'ATOMITE POWDER' across the label. Sliding it Fusillade's way with a cocktail napkin along with it, the Bartender sniffs. "Five on the nose. We accept nuyen, quatloos, or shanix." Redshift's remaining eye flashes red as Blueshift uses a meatshield to avoid his plasma discharge, but at least the weapon is starting to build a charge. "not my SPEED! You /fiend/!" Redshift cries, as he is already unfortunatly familiar with Blueshift's new speed-stealing technology. Redshift's fast, fluid movements begin to bog down like he's under high-gravity, or moving through an increasingly high-viscosity sludge. He briefly considers torching the joint with his flamethrowers, but he might get caught in the conflagration. Too messy. He instead tries to blast blueshift with a blast of lasers from his optics, resulting in one clean, bright blast, and weak red crackles of energy from his wounded eye. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Redshift misses Blueshift with his Laser attack! "Looks like he stole his aim, too," Boomslang asides to Fusillade. "Or maybe that's just the lack of depth perception." Blueshift is getting horribly cocky now as he stumbles backwards from the eye laser, grabbing an unwanted drink from a table and swigging it. It has fruit in the bottom of it. Berries dribble down his chin as he scowls at Redshift. "Yes, you're SLOW Redshift. Soon everyone will see you for what you are - a cheap knockoff of the real thing!" He leaps into the air, and THOOOM - a hole appears in the roof, and rubble tumbles down. THOOOM! Blueshift blasts back down into the bar, creating another hole, aiming his wings straight at his brother on a collision-course! Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Redshift with his Wing Slice attack! "The blue one's wearing lifts," Fusillade deadpans as she scoops up the beverage, and squares up the appropriate quatloo exchange rate, complete with a nearly twenty percent markup. She doesn't ask to open a tab, perhaps not planning to stick around for too long. "Oh, you again!" She exclaims to Boomslang. "Ehn, well, Redshift would do better to take it outside, he really shines in the -- YEEEEEEEK!" She dives out of the way. Boomslang covers his cone with one hand and his drink with the other as the roof caves in. "Aheh hurm," he coughs, puffs of plaster emitting from his mouth. "I'm not with them," he tells the bartender. Bartender Schnorr throws his towel over his beefy blue shoulder and collects Fusillade's money. He manages to walk down the other end of the bar, tending drinks to other patrons who take to this destructive battle in the same blase manner as the bartender. In space, people pick massively damaging bar brawls all the time. Redshift's abnormally-slowed reflexes lets him do little but watch as the disaster unfolds, tring his best to shield himself from the falling rubble, and brace for the inenvitable /crushing impact/. Blueshift's seemingly invulnerable wing slices through Redshift's chest, arm, wing; A chorus of seperate wounds, each painful and debilitating in thier own right, made all the worse by the deadly acid delivered so brutally to his inner workings. Redshift crashes to the floor, groaning in agony as he tries to assess the damage. Not good. He'll make Blueshift pay for making this defeat so /public/. One good ram deserves another, however, and the only recourse to such a deadly blow is to respond swiftly and brutallyu, to hit back as hard as he can. He flips up into his spaceship mode, it's cockpit and one wing bifurcated by Blueshift's strike; his engines ROAR to life, and he blasts off after his blue twin, with a full-force collission of his own. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spaceship misses Blue Spaceship with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Red Spaceship Blueshift turns sharply as Redshift tries to ram him, swinging around with a mocking laugh. "I'm over here Redshift. We all know RED is slower than BLUE, don't we. Barkeep, write that down!" His own engines roar into life as he rockets towards Redshift. "THIS is how you do it, brother!" he smirks, forward shields powering up as he prepares to try to smash right through his red rival Combat: Blue Spaceship strikes Red Spaceship with his Full-Body Strike attack! Blueshift says, "Ramjet sir" Air Commander Ramjet says, "What is it now?" Blueshift says, "I am just so much better than Redshift it isn't funny. I should totally just get a promotion over him right now" No impact. No crunch. No chance. Redshift's spacecraft mode goes careening off into the air as he zooms past Blueshift but without striking his target. This doesn't stop Blueshift from pressing his advantage, as the carbon-copy spaceships collide in the thunderous crash, an explosion blocking the view of the rubber-necking spectators below. Chunks of red and black go flying through the air, and the smoldering wreckage of Redshift comes crashing to the ground, smashing down through the remains of the bar's blasted cieling. But Redshift is not dead yet, and he uses his last ounce of strength to transform, his one remaining arm pointing his plasma rifle up at the blue curve-winged ship. The piercing beam of plasma streaks upwards, and then Redshift's arm collapses. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Redshift misses Blue Spaceship with his Incinerator Rifle - Char-Broil attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Redshift Combat: Redshift falls to the ground, unconscious. Blueshift is about to transform and show Redshift what's what when Redshift manages to knock himself out. The evil Decepticon hits the ground, transforming to stand over his brother. "Hah, not even a scratch!" he smarms. "Now you know who is best!" He looks about, and then aims a kick at Redshift's head. "And once I find the power of the Underbase" he hisses. "I will be even MORE powerful!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift "Wow," says Boomslang, who hasn't even had time to put his Turbo Old Fashioned down. "That was really fast." Blueshift gives Boomslang a thumbs up as he bends down to slice off Redshift's head. "Well I AM fast!" he grins. "Now I'll just take Redshift's head back to be repaired. His body is far too heavy to carry!" Bartender Schnorr snorts and tosses his towel onto Redshift. "Looks like you won blue robot! You move on to the second round. Red person, you lose and must pay for the damage done to the bar! Also you may be considered to compete in the loser's bracket, you loser!" Redshift's smashed, blackened frame collapses after unleashing his final blast of gunfure, his systems overwhelmed by the lingering effects of Blueshift's acid wings. Being dead, he can do little to defend himself as Blueshift kicks in his lead, nor can he reply to Blueshift's gloating.